


Roses and Chocolates

by chefke



Series: Harry Potter One Shots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chefke/pseuds/chefke
Summary: Snippets of Molly Weasley and her high school sweet heart Lucy.





	1. Molly

 

 

 

 

|    
---  
  
 

 

Her legs shook as she cried out. Her voice was muffled by Lucy's hand covering her mouth. He smiled softly at her as he pulled her under him covering her with his warmth. Muggle hotels were always freezing. She trailed her fingers across his chest lazily. He kissed her forehead and spooned her like he knew she loved. She knew she loved him and he her.

They had met on their Prefect rounds. They had spent the better part of a year being courteous and quiet towards each other, being a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. One perfectly ordinary day they had rounded the corner to find two students shagging in a broom closet. After sternly reprimanding them and giving them both detentions with a notification to their head of house they were escorted back to their common room.

_"Sheesh, that was embarrassing." He said once they were back on patrol._

_"For us or for them?" She quipped. He smiled wryly._

_"Did you see that position? I didn't even know that was possible! They probably found it in the Magerie's Kamma Suttra. I would think two Raveclaw's would be too sensible to do anything but missionary..." He had trailed off noticing the coloring in her face. She was an embarrassed virgin who had no idea what he was talking about. He stared intently at her face and then promptly burst put laughing._

_"You're a..." She grabbed him and yanked him into a small empty classroom. It looked like it hadn't been used in years. She yanked the door closed behind her backing into an old dusty Teacher's desk._

_"Sshh! Not so loud would you?! I paid a lot for Michael to circulate that rumor!" This only made him laugh harder._

_"Why... Why..." She folded her arms across her chest as he laughed. She waited staring at him stonely until his laughter subsided into a ridiculously handsome grin._

_"So, are you going to tell me why you paid a creep to ruin your pure blood reputation? You know they call you free wheeling Molly in the Slytherin Common Room right?" She stared at him defiantly._

_"You orchestrated that too?!" She smiled despite herself. Despite that she was in a closed classroom with a boy she was not betrothed to. It went against her very pure blood nature._

_"My father had an arranged marriage for me straight after school. It was the only way I could get them to drop the match. It was my brother's idea actually." His smile dropped. He was a pure blood he would know what it was like to be forced into a marriage to someone you didn't know or like._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"It's our society. I would never force this upon my children."_

_"Me neither. As it is, I have it easy. Women..." He trailed off._

_"Are worth no more than house elves." She finished. He grimaced._

_"I'm happy you're fighting this. You deserved better than Dimitri Karkaroff." She sighed and settled herself onto the desk._

_"I know, as did my brothers. They always protect me from my father's blindness. Losing my mom was rough on him. He really thinks he's doing what's best for me."_

_"Thank heavens for your brothers." She smiled._

_"They're real trouble makers you know." She smiled fondly._

_"Yes. It started as them trying to get me to laugh. Now it's just their way of dealing with life." An uncomfortable silence settled between the two of them. He would know what she was speaking of. Everyone did. Families were divided and everyone was picking sides. This Dark Lord was a blight on the Wizarding community._

_"Is it true?" She blurted out. "About your family?" He shifted uncomfortably and stared at his feet._

_"It's not your choice is it?" He shook his head. Her heart went out to him and before she could stop herself she enveloped him in a hug._

_"I'm sorry." She murmured and then froze. She was hugging the equivalent of a complete stranger. A Slytherin. She peeked up at him. He was looking at her quizzically. She started to withdraw when she felt his arms tighten around her._

_"Stay." He croaked. She did._

The next several months were a blur as they slipped in and out of classrooms kissing when no one could see them. It had started out innocent enough, he had offered to educate her when he found out she had never been kissed and she had laughed him off. Once they started kissing they spent every night making out in a different classroom. She was a master at charms and hexes so they were never discovered. When the end of the year came she charmed a two books so they could write to each other. It was charmed to only answer to the other and so no one else could read it. He had been very impressed.

That summer started off awkward, there were no rounds for them to go on or empty closets or classrooms to kiss in, but still they spent hours together. They wrote to each other about their fears and their desires. They bared their souls to each other. They had fallen in love without even realizing it. When July rolled into August the Death Eaters made their first move. Fabian's girlfriend had been murdered along with her entire family. Their was a huge mark over her house. The Daily Prophet ran the story before Fabian had heard from the Auror's or the Order. The next night she went into Gideon's room and confessed everything after he swore his secrecy.

She knew their affair would go nowhere. Gideon had told her as much. Gideon had also implied that he might be using her to get at the Order. It had broken her heart enough that she had cried for days before going back to school. Gideon had stayed with her while she cried and had taken her to the train. She saw him as he boarded the train. Her heart broke a little and Gideon squeezed her arm whispering words of encouragement. They had planned to meet up on the train in July. She surrounded herself with friends and stayed in her compartment hating herself the whole trip.

Once she got to school it got easier, they were not on the same rotation for Prefect duties so they did not see each other and they only had Arithmacy together. He wrote to her constantly begging for her to meet up with him but she refused to answer. Eventually she burned the book. She wrote to Gideon daily. She had given her owl to Prewett for Order business so she went up to the Owlery daily. It was the day after Halloween when she was sending Gideon his letter than she met him.

_She jumped as he stumbled from behind several cages. She caught him as he fell, he was very clearly drunk._

_'Lucius? What are you doing? We could be seen!'_

_"Does it make a difference?" He slurred. "You won't speak to me or see me anyway. There's nothing to see or be seen." He reached for a bottle and she vanished it away. Thinking quickly she transfigured him into a watch and slipped him into her pocket. It was advanced transfigurations but she was good at transfigurations. She rushed out of the Owlery and snuck into Medi Witches office. She grabbed two Sobering potions and liquid replenishing potions and ran to their dusty old classroom. Transfiguring him back she stumbled to catch him as he fell. She fell ungracefully to the floor his head in her lap. He opened his mouth and she stuffed the potions down his throat before he had a chance to talk. She waited calmly as he properly came to. He blinked several times and blinked. He looked up at her silently as she threaded her fingers through his silvery white hair. Her hair could never be this soft or straight._

_'Molly.' He whispered._

_'Lucius.' He opened his eyes to look up into hers. She could see his heartbreak clearly written there and suddenly she realized what a mistake coming here had been. She knew what was coming and she dreaded it._

_'Why?'_

_'Fabian's girlfriend. Please don't deny it. I can't bear it.' She croaked. He closed his eyes a pained expression echoing across his face._

_'My father... I know he was there. Along with the other Death Eaters. They wanted me to go as well. Father wants me to take the mark." She stayed silent not trusting herself to speak. What could she say really?_

_"I don't want to. I'm scared Molly.' His eyes filled with tears and she leaned down and kissed him. For the first time it wasn't frantic or hushed. She kissed him slowly pouring all of her love and sorrow into their kiss. Knowing that she would soon join the Order and he the Death Eaters. They would be on the opposite sides of a war, they would likely kill each other family members. She mourned the love they should have been able to have, kissing before classes, going on dates, and talking about him with her friends. He sat up not breaking their kiss pulling her into his lap. She felt small there, vulnerable. Their lips fused together softly and when they came up for air he paused before leaning back._

_"I love you." She whispered._

_"I know." He whispered back and lifted her up kissing her again. He settled her down onto the Teacher's desk his arms around her waist tugging her closely to him. She smiled as she felt him against her. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He broke the kiss and looked at her questioningly._

_"Molly?" She smiled shyly._

_"Only if you want to."_

_"Molly you can't take this back."_

_"I would never want to." He didn't argue any further. He kissed her lips as she tore his robes off. She was about to undo her robes when she realized they weren't on. He was kissing a line down her neck that was making it hard to concentrate on exactly where her clothes went. She whimpered as his hands slid inside her. She felt herself pulse against him._

_"I want you Lucy. Please." He smiled at her new name for him._

_"Where?" He teased his fingers moving rapidly in her. She moaned as her body arched under her. She was about to cry out when he covered her lips with his own and kissed her. He smiled at her as she came down from her high. She squirmed in his hold._

_"Please?" She whispered._

_"Are you sure Molly. It's going to hurt. The first time always does."_

_"I want it with you. Please." He carefully lined himself up to her. She smiled at him nodding at him to go on. He slowly went in inch by inch. She winced at the intrusion and he almost stopped. She pushed herself down on him to stop him from pulling out. He groaned and collapsed on her. She started to go up and down ignoring the sharp dull pain she felt. His head was sweaty on her neck and she held his neck tightly as she slid up and down. He held her tightly around her middle coming with her name on his lips. He buried his head into her shoulder murmuring her name over and over as she stroked his hair._

They never had sex again in school but there were many many Hogsmade weekends. Her friends noticed a difference and so did his. The two were happy in their little bubble. She had written to Gideon to tell him what happened. He had been supportive like he always was. He also sent her a huge bouquet of flowers and chocolates with a card that said, 'Happy having sex day!' She was furious. Lucius had thought it was hilarious and thanked him personally in a letter.

But happiness couldn't last forever and soon school was over and they were out in the real world. Out in a world where they were on opposite sides of a war of their pureblood families making. His father had dragged him in claiming only those of pure blood could be allowed to live and her father had vehemently opposed him. Wizardry was everyone, always the Huffelpuff her dad. She was inconsolable when he was forced to take the mark. He hid from her for a month. Gideon had finally met him in Knockturn Alley and knocked some sense in him. He connected him to his apartments floo and cleared out that night. The two of them kissed and stayed in all night and well into the next day until he was summoned. Gideon had held her while she cried for him and took her out to lunch to cheer her up.

Months passed and the battle for freedom got bloodier and bloodier. Every day at least two people she knew where dead their names and obituaries headlined in the Prophet. People were trying to flee the country but most countries had closed their borders. They wanted no part of You Know Who and the Death he brought with him. The Order became more viscous with their attacks. Molly had been put to work charming things or people. Her brother's did a lot of the transfiguration work. Her father had regular meetings with Albus Dumbledore and Mad Eye Moody.

She had been sitting in her room one night charming different necklaces for the Order when she heard yelling downstairs. Her father had been out at a meeting. Gideon had been on a date and Fabian was helping him get dressed for his date and then he planned on sulking around Gideon's apartment until his date was done. She figured it was the house elves fighting and continued her work. She was almost finished her charm when Gideon came running into the room. She lept to her feet as Fabian barred her door with charms and hexes alike. The house began to shake on itself. She recoqnized the shrieking noises it was making. Someone was tearing down the wards, someone very powerful. She shook with fear. This was it. This was the end. She closed her eyes think of her Lucy when she felt Fabian push her towards Gideon. Gideon grabbed her arm yanked her towards the window.

"We love you little sister."

He kissed her forehead and flung her out her open window. She felt herself get hit with transfiguration charm on her way out and she landed as one of the many gnomes. She didn't remember much of what happened but she woke up in St. Mungos the next day her father sitting by her bed. His eyes were bloodshot and his face pale.

"Gideon? Fabian?" She called. It was unlike them not to bring her flowers and chocolates. They had been doing it for every occasion since she was nine. Her father closed his eyes and shook his head. "They're not here? When will they be here? Wait, how did I get here? Pappa I don't remember-" She froze as she saw the Daily Prophet sitting open next to her bedside table. Her brother's smiling faces on the cover. 'Double Death for the Prewetts.' She remembered screaming until she couldn't stop anymore. She remembered the Nurses and MediWitches begging her to calm down. She remembered being restrained as she tried to run to her brothers. She remembered waking up several days later and bolting out the door before anyone could stop her.

She ran into their usual hotel room to find him sitting at the corner table.

"Lucy." She whimpered. He stood up straight very quickly and ran to her.

"Molly! I tried to warn you. I owled Gideon that they were going to your house but he wasn't home. It was Fabian. He ran to get Gideon but it was already too late. They were on the grounds. I tried-" She collapsed into his arms sobbing uncontrollably.

"They're gone. My brothers. They were killed trying to save me. They didn't run they fought trying to... The ddddark mmmark-" She was stuttering and crying as Lucy held her. He rocked her back and forth whispering his love and affection. She cried for hours and hours with him. She left the next day at his insistance and only because he was worried her father would have a heart attack if he lost his only child. She sobbed and left kissing him before she dissapparated.

* * *

She still couldn't believe she was getting married tomorrow. She couldn't believe she was being forced into a marriage. Gideon and Fabian had always put a stop to her father when he got too out of hand but they were gone and she had no one to stand up for her. Her friends said he was an odd man, Arthur Weasley. He worked for the Ministry so her father had leapt at the opportunity. He said it was good for the Order because the Death Eater's had many different alliances within the Ministry. Arthur was already an Order member so she wasn't sure what her marrying the man had anything to do with her father's plan.

They had been arguing for weeks now. His father had announced his betrothal to Narcissa Black several months prior but they hadn't thought of it until they heard the wedding date. The pretty blonde heiress. Narcissa was skinny and soft spoken and a pure pureblood. Everything she was not. They had argued for weeks. His wedding was supposed to be in two days. His family had been carefully planning the Malfoy wedding since the announcement of the betrothal. Lucius had been furious when he found out. He had broken most of their muggle hotel until she begged him to calm down. Her father had met Arthur last week and had decided the wedding to be this week. She had not been given a choice. She had cried every night and made love twice that with Lucy.

A sharp knock at her door indicated her father was on the other side. She sat up straight trying to hide her loathing and fury from her father. He walked into her room and sat by her bed.

"Molly." He said. He peaked out the window and she could see him placing spells on the window. His back was to her but she could see his shoulder's were tense.

"Pappa..."

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" He whipped around his face white. He was holding letters in his hand. She could just make out her handwriting and Gideon's name at the top.

"Those were private!" She roared leaping off of her bed.

"A secret your brother should never have kept!" He yelled. "How dare you?! You dare sully yourself by sleeping with the enemy?!" She had never seen him so angry. Part of her worried for his heart condition and the other part of her was furious with him.

"Me? You're worrying about me?! You literally are auctioning me off to the first person you could find!"

"First person?! You stupid girl! Fabian and I had been planning this match before he was killed by your Malfoy!"

"Lucy didn't kill them! He went to them to warn them that there would be an attack on our home!"

"So it's your fault that your brother's are dead?" He snarled. She froze as did he. He had not meant to say those words, but the damage was already done. She recoiled immediately.

"Molly." Her father whispered. She stumbled backwards tears staining her cheeks.

"Don't." She moved towards the door and ran down the hallway. She rattled the last door handle on the hallway and ran inside the room. Nothing had been touched even after Gideon had moved out. When he died a layer of dust was the only thing that distinguished him not actually being there. She ran into his closet and sat on the floor pulling her knees up to her chin. She could feel his shirts over her head, his smell was so faint she could barely tell it was there. She heard a rustle as her father sat down next to her. She squeezed her eyes shut. This was a space for her and Gideon. No one else.

"Molly. It's not what I meant." he sounded as broken as she felt. Sometimes she didn't want to survive this war. It was too hard. It was too dark and took too much from her. 

"I'm sorry Molly Bear." She stayed silent.

"Please. Molly. You're all I have left." her father's voice broke and she could feel his tears staining her shirt. 

"He's all I have Pappa. I love him." She looked at her father their eyes matching in color and a deep dark sadness. "I'm going to lose him to the terrible Black woman."

"I know. Why do you think I told Arthur he could only have you if he married you this week?" She blinked through her tears.

"I knew there was someone honey. I tried to find out. I wanted to get you married off before they come after me. When I found out who it was, I realized there was nothing I could do. He's a Death Eater. I spoke to Dumbledore. They have a tracker imbedded in the Dark Mark there's nowhere he can run where You Know Who won't find him. I can't lose you as well." her father held her while she cried silently. It was unfair. She was losing everything.

"Arthur had been asking for my permission for your hand since last Christmas. Gideon kept saying to hold off so I did. Sweetheart, this boy fancies himself in love with you. Honestly he's never had a conversation with you but I've never seen anyone speak more passionately about anything than I've heard him speak about you."

"I love you Molly. I know that I will not outlast this war. Dumbledore came to speak to me. I'm next on You Know Who's hit list. He's going after all of the Prewett's. As long as you don't have our name you're safe. I love you Molly and I need to know that you are taken care of. I need to know that you are safe."

She sat silently for several moments.

"We would never outrun him would we Pappa?" He reached over and pulled her into his lap like she was a small child. He ran his fingers soothingly through her hair as she hiccuped, her tears never ceasing.

"No. He would kill you both. If you love him Molly, you will let him go." She held back her tears and hugged him. Her father's wand vibrated, someone just crossed the wards. She looked at him in fear. 

"That would be him my dear. I won't wait up. Wake me up if you need me, okay?" He kissed her forehead and left the closet. She walked back to her room in a daze. She settled herself onto her bed steeling herself to do the hardest thing she had ever done. She stared out the window numbly. How could a person lose everything all at once? A crash startled her and she ran over to the window her wand drawn. She was so relieved it was him that she forgot she was supposed to be leaving him. Breaking his heart to save him. 

"Lucy." She breathed, as he clambered through the window. "What are you doing here?" She brushed off the dirt from his arm. He kissed her softly on the lips and then began talking rapidly.

"We're running Molly. Me and you." Molly froze mid wipe. She felt the blood drain from her face.

"What do you mean we're running?"

"To America. I have a cousin. She married a muggle born she was able to get me a portkeye to get us both out and paperwork for us to live in the States. We need to go Molly." Lucy's voice was excited and his face full of hope. Molly Prewett collapsed onto her bed. He took one look at her face and froze. "Molly what's wrong? Tell me. I can fix it. I'll do whatever I have to. I'd die for you, you know that right?"

In that moment she did, he would die for her. He would die and then she would be alone in the world. She knew the choice she had to make. She would cry for a long time but now she needed to be strong. She imagined Gideon by her side as she drained her face of all emotion.

"No." Molly didn't recognize the icy words that came out of her throat. Surely she wasn't capable of that, was she?

"No? You don't want me to die? I know love, I won't. We're on a time schedule. Come on Molly we have to-." Lucy looked at her face properly for the first time since revealing his plan about America.

"Molly, what's wrong? Are you in danger?"

"They'll never stop chasing us."

"We'll move. Me and you. We'll hide. The Fidelius-"

"Is not fool proof. What if we want to have children? What then Malfoy?" He froze at her usage of his surname. Enemies used last names, they were lovers. He had never used her last name, not even before they started dating. Had she slapped him it would have hurt less.

"Molly, why are you acting like this?"

"I can't do this anymore." Lucy's face began to fall. He was panicking and Molly had to use all of her restraint not to run and comfort him. She turned her head to look at her desk. She couldn't see his face or she would break. As it was she was holding back her tears with all the energy she had.

"Molly. Tell me what you want me to do. Tell me how to fix it. I'll do anything. Please Molly." his voice broke every time he said her name but Molly kept her head turned. Her throat burned and her heart felt like it would drop out of her chest but she kept her head turned.

"Molly. I love you." His voice cracked and she could hear him choking on his tears. She froze. He had never said those words. She felt tears fall down her cheeks.

"Please Molly. I love you. I can't lose you Molly. You're my world, my everything. Ple- Please Molly." Her tears broke free and streamed down her face taking the rest of her resolve with her. 

"I can't. We can't. They'll kill us both. He'll find us and kill us, you know he will." she whispered.

"I'll protect you Molly." he was choking between his words and his tears and Molly felt as if someone had cast a reducto on her heart.  

"I won't risk you. I can't. Are you willing to risk me? Are you ready to face the consequences if he finds us?" Molly turned to face him. Her eyes were swollen and puffy and her face pale against her red hair. He reached to comfort her but she held up a hand. If he touched her she would crumble what resolve she had left and never let him go. "An Order member they wouldn't just kill and move on Lucy. You know this. They would make examples of us Lucy. Don't make this harder Lucy. I can't... I don't think I..." She sobbed into her hands and through her tears she could see him on his knees in front of her, his shoulders shaking as he cried.

"But I love you." He whispered.

"I do too, but I don't think our love matters." she turned her head from him and faced the wall. She heard him shuffle to his feet and come close behind her. He placed a soft kiss into her hair.

"I love you Molly Prewett. I will love you till the day I die." He fled the room and she didn't turn around until she heard the window snap announcing his exit. She rushed to the window in time to see his blonde hair fly down the drive. He disapparated with a pop, a pop that signalled the shattering of what was left of her heart. Her knees buckled from underneath her and she fell to the ground. She was aware she screaming but she didn't care. She was broken and no matter how many times her father whispered she would be okay that night she couldn't stop the shaking or the tears. He stayed with her until well into the next morning where several calming draughts and dreamless sleep potions were administered and sent her into a deep sleep, one she wished to never wake from.

 

* * *

She attempted to stay her tears as she slipped on and off her dress. All she could think of was running. She had no place anymore. She used to think her place was with her family but her father had literally sold her to the first person who would take her. Lucius was gone now and he had taken what was left of her broken heart with him. Where would she run to? That was the question. She looked at her traveling cloak hidden under her desk. She didn't know Lily Evans very well but she was kind enough to have seen a woman trapped in an arrangement she wanted no part of. She had dropped the traveling cloak and a bag off this morning winking at her and saying she would see her later regardless.

After the last Order meeting she had sat her down and asked her what was wrong. She had been avoiding Arthur since her father had told her about the arranged marriage. He had spent the whole meeting asking her opinion and trying to catch her eye. She had fled to a adjoining sitting room before he had a chance to follow. Lily had followed and charmed the door closed.

_Her tears poured down her face as she blubbered over the man she loved and the man she had to marry. She patted her hand and sighed._

_"He's on the other side isnt he?"_

_"Yes, his father forced him. He's being forced into an arranged marriage too." She sniffled sinking deeper into the couch. Lily put an arm around her shoulders._

_"I loved a boy once." She whispered. Her eyes glazed over and her face looked older beyond her years. "I loved him since the day I met him. He was kind to me when not even my family was. Then at school we got... separated. I loved him and he hated me. He hated me enough that he joined him. He has that mark burned on his arm."_

_Tears fell freely down her cheeks. Molly hugged her tightly._

_"I'm so sorry Lily." She murmured._

_"It's been a while but it still hurts. I'm with James now but it will always hurt. I see myself growing old with James and our grandchildren running around and playing but I still see his face in the back of my mind." She covered her face in her hands. They hugged each other tightly._

_"I'll be there for you." Promised Molly._

_"And I you." They hugged tightly._

She looked at the dress filled with anger and hatred. This wasn't the day she had imagined. Her day had included waking up on a beach somewhere with Lucy snuggled into her side. She was about to slip on her dress again when she heard a knock on her door. She threw her dressing robe on and opened the door. She froze when she saw Arthur Weasley sitting there with Roses and chocolates. He stared at his shoes awkwardly.

"I had heard these were your favorite. I'm sorry if I'm intruding Ms. Prewett. I was told you were very nervous. I thought this might help." She looked him over he was not wearing his dress robes or at least she hoped he wasn't. He looked disheveled and tired.

"You're not wearing your wedding robes?" She asked.

"No. I wanted to get you the chocolates Gideon used to get you. It took a couple of tries." He said sheepishly. She looked at him in shock and took the chocolates he had outstretched for her. She smelled the flowers. Just like Gideon's. Her eyes brimmed with tears and he handed her a handkerchief.

"I'm sorry I'm not better at this. I usually make a bumbling mess of things." She smiled through her tears.

"No. They're perfect. Thank you." She pressed her nose to the flower again inhaling the scent.

"So... are you going to run?" She froze as he raised his hands up in the air.

"I just want to know so I don't have to put on the stuffy old robes. I mean they're new but I had fancy robes. I have to wear them every day for work and I... I'm rambling. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize." She didn't know why she was smiling but she was.

"I think we need to start over." He paused and smiled. He plucked one rose from the bouquet and turned around and left the room. She stood in shock confused about what had just happened. Why had he taken a flower back? Why- A knock came from the door and she rushed to open it. He was standing there in his dress robes with his hair combed and his face washed.

"Hi. I'm Arthur. I like nonsensical things and I like you. If you'll have me." He handed her the rose smiling sheepishly at her. He reminded her so much of Gideon it hurt her heart to breathe. She paused clutching the flowers to her chest.

"I'm Molly. I like to... bake and I guess... We could... try." She smiled back. His face split into a grin that warmed her heart. Maybe just maybe she would be okay.

She placed her bouquet down on the bed and picked up her roses from Arthur. She took the blue ribbon her aunt had given her and wrapped it around her flowers. Gideon would be proud of her.

* * *

Molly had her wedding gown on. She was ready to leave to the reception. She was just waiting for her charm to... She froze as she began to tremble at her reflection in the mirror. She had seen the spell turn blue. Her face was as pale as her wedding dress as she looked into the mirror.

She was pregnant.


	2. Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because it wouldn't be proper angst without this chapter. POV of Lucy. Poor poor Lucy.

Lucuis Malfoy fixed his tie. He looked into the mirror sternly at himself. He hated himself. He was a worthless man who had nothing and no one. This Black woman was his father's idea of a gift to the Dark Lord. He wanted their union so it was.

His eyes stung and his throat burned as he thought of Molly's warm fingers trailing across his chest. He yanked off his tie and threw it at the wall withholding a scream in frustration. He knew the blonde woman was likely several doors down getting dressed. He collapsed at the desk burying his head in his hands.

He loved Molly with every fiber of his being. He didn't know how to be without her. He didn't even feel bad that he snapped at the blonde woman. She was nothing compared to Molly. Molly was kind and caring and loving. She learned how to cook for him and snuck out of her parent's house all the time to meet him. She didn't care what it did to her proud pureblood reputation. She had wanted him. She might have even been able to love him if that simmering red headed fool hadn't come along.

At the thought of the red headed fool every mirror in the room shattered. He was going to bed her tonight. His hands shook in anger. He needed to get himself under control. He needed to shut down. He closed his eyes and breathed until he thought he felt calm. No matter how hard he tried his heart beat to one word. Molly.

He flicked his wand watching all the mirrors piece themselves together. He picked up his tie and stood in front of the mirror. He flicked his wand again and this time the surface of the mirror shimmered until his betrothed came into view. She was laying on the bed in her wedding gown sobbing uncontrollably while her sister stood over her.

"Narcissa." She admonished. "You should be honored. This is the will of the Dark Lord. Now get up before Lucius finds out."

"He hates me. Everyone says he's in love with another woman. Someone the Dark Lord is going to punish if it gets in the way of our union. Lucius will just hate me more. I don't want any part of his plans. I hate him." He felt himself hyperventilate as he recalled every time they had met. They had been so careful there was no way the Dark Lord knew about Molly. How had?- A resounding crack stopped his thoughts. He refocused on the mirror to see that Bellastrix Black had hit her sobbing sister.

"How dare you! The Dark Lord is our light! You are lucky I don't crucio you for your insolence!" Her face was red and her wand drawn. Lucuis's dropped the tie his feet moving before he could stop them. He was down the hall and flinging her door open before he could stop himself. Both women froze looking at each other and then at him. Narcissa was clutching the right side of her face and Bellastrix still had her wand trained at her sister.

"I heard yelling. Is there a specific reason you have a wand aimed at my fiance Ms. Black?" She began to stutter as Narcissa hid her face behind her hair. He walked over to her ignoring Bellastrix's cries about a groom not seeing their bride before the wedding. He sat down next to her on the bed. He could see tears trickling down her face. He looked up and glared at Bellastrix.

"Leave. Now."

"It's improper. I will not-" She protested.

"You raised your hand against my future wife. You will leave or I will not be blamed for what I do next." He replied coldly. She stood silently and left the room closing the door behind her. He could hear her behind the door but he chose to ignore her. He turned his attention to the distraught woman sitting next to him. No, she wasn't Molly. She wasn't soft looking or warm or inviting. But she was going to be his wife whether he liked it or not. He gave Molly the chance to run and she turned him down. He would have to make do.

He gently peeled his fingers off of her face. He tried to make his voice soft.

"Are you alright?" She shook her head. He looked at her cheek. There was a red shaped hand print there. It looked stark against her white skin.

'Does it sting?" He asked. She nodded yes. He whispered a cooling charm and another charm to get rid of the mark.

"The mark is gone." He muttered. He was starting to feel useless. He was about to stand up and leave when she whispered so quietly he almost missed it. She spoke with her hands clenched in her lap and her eyes on her white pearled slippers.

"It's not the mark on my face that hurts."

"I'm sorry." She looked up at him her eyes a bloodshot red her hands shaking.

"Are you?" She asked bitterly. He reached out and stilled her hands. They both flinched at the contact. Her hands were were not warm and soft like Molly's. They were ice cold and bony like she hadn't been eating.

"You're cold. Why would you say that?" He wrapped his cloak around her shoulders. He knew he could cast a warming charm but this seemed more affectionate.

"I know you hate me. If our father's weren't forcing this you wouldn't be here." She didn't mention the dark lord. She must be scared he thought sadly. We all are he thought sadly. We're all terrified.

"No, but we are here and presumably will be for a long time. Don't you want to be at least cordial?" She bit her lip as she held back tears.

"I won't be a trophy wife you leave at home. I won't. I won't have you traipsing around with another woman! I don't deserve this!" He was silent for a moment. He watched as panic set in her face. She thought she had gone too far. She hadn't though. She was right. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve him.

Molly had left him. Left him for some fool of a man who would never love her like him. A half rate fool who had no money and no prospects. His only claim was a tiny patch of land he owned and a half a head of hair. He was a joke in the ministry. He-

A strangled sob broke out in front of him that broke him out of his reverie. She was kneeling on the floor in front of him her head bowed down. He stumbled back quickly.

"What in the name of Merlin?"

"I spoke out of line. I am awaiting my pun-"

"WHAT?" He roared. She flinched and almost fell over backwards. He caught her in his arms lifting her small form onto the bed. As she settled onto the bed he caught signs of bruising and cuts all over legs and arms. He vaguely heard things shatter behind him. He had to calm himself before he blew something up.

"Who did this?!" He shouted. She whimpered and cowered away from him nust as Bellastrix stormed into the room. He turned his wand on her sending her flying into a wall.

"Who did this to her?" Bellastrix shrugged nonchalantly.

"She wouldn't listen Father had to be persuasive." He growled tossing her out of the room. Slamming the door behind the deranged woman. He settled down on the bed. She scuttled away from him against the bed frame.

"Please. I beg of you. Please," She sobbed. "Just not the face. Please. People will see. Please." Her shoulders shook as she sobbed. His anger flared. He would kill old man Black himself. He raised one hand in a sign of peace and slowly moved towards her.

"I'm not going to hurt you Narcissa. I swear it."

"I don't believe you." She hiccupped. He stretched out his arm and wrapped her hand in his. Her eyes balked as she recognized the signs of an unbreakable bond.

"I swear to you Narcissa Black soon to be Malfoy, I will never knowingly hurt you. I will never raise a hand to hit you or a wand to hex you. As long as you leave yours will be the only bed I sleep in and no other woman will join me. May death find me should I break my oath to you. Do you accept?" She shivered.

"Yes. I accept your vow Lucuis Malfoy." He smiled at her reaching up to wipe her tears. He released his hand as the magic settled over them.

"No more tears okay?" She nodded smiling shyly. He stood up and headed for the door. He charmed the frame to keep her deranged sister out. He turned to walk out the door to find her standing beside him. Her forehead scrunched as if she were deep in thought. He was about to ask her if she was alright when she lunged at him and kissed his cheek lightly. He stared at her in shock he could see her contemplating the consequences and he quickly kissed her forehead before she could over think it.

"Cissa." He whispered against her forehead. "If he touches you again. I'll kill him. I don't need an unbreakable vow to swear that." She nodded smiling through her tears as he went back to his room. He heard her door close echoing down the hallway. He entered his room and returned to his mirror and righting his tie.

He _could_ try.

He **would** try.

* * *

Lucius was in a damp dark cell. There was barely enough room to walk and there was no window so he had no idea how long he had been there for. He was filthy and starving, not that he would ever say anything. It was beneath a Malfoy. He was in Azkaban because of the Potter's child. He was fuming with himself for his failure. A failure that would surely send the Dark Lord after the one thing he knew Lucius held dear, Draco.

His son would be punished for his failures over a group of children under Dumbledore's command. He hadn't slept and had barely eaten since he had been incarcerated. He feared for his son and his wife. Their lives were in peril from both sides of this damning war that his father had enlisted him in. He was pacing thinking of different scenarios of escape for Cissa and Draco when a single of piece of parchment floated towards him.

_Keeping an eye on Draco. Like the rest of my children I will keep him safe._

_-M_

His breath caught and he dropped to his knees. Tears sprung to his eyes as he gripped the parchment in his hands watching it disintegrate into ash and then nothing. He had not spoke to her since that horrible night, the night he thought his life was over. The night he thought he had lost everything. The night he learned just how strong and simultaneously weak he really was.

Whether it was Diagon Alley or at the Ministry they had studiously avoided each other since that night. He had once brushed against her while she was dropping lunch off for Arthur several months after their wedding. He had felt his heart constrict at her swollen belly. He had apparated directly home and after checking that Narcissa was out he proceeded to the cellars and broke everything in his wake. The house elves cowered in fear above him. When he was done they clamored at his request and cleaned up the mess. He had avoided the whole floor in the Ministry from then on. He knew what he could and could not handle.

He felt his carefully constructed walls around his heart collapse as feeling from twenty years ago resurfaced. He thought Draco was the only one his heart still beat for. He was wrong.

His heart would always beat for her.

He would always love her.

His Molly.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore the pairing and the idea that Bill Weasley is in fact Lucy's. Much love to the Death Eater Express for this prompt!  
> I also don't like to paint good characters as villains to make the bad guys look good hence, Arthur being so sweet. Dont forget to rate and review let me know what else you want to see!


End file.
